I thought you were dead?
by WalkingJess
Summary: Summary; Clementine made it to Wellington with Aj after leaving Kenny, what happens when she meets up with an old friend that she thought was dead? It has been 1 year since the events in season 2. (Story was taken from my tumblr!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary;  
>Clementine made it to Wellington with Aj after leaving Kenny, what happens when she meets up with an old friend that she thought was dead?<br>It has been 1 year since the events in season 2.

Chapter one; I thought you were dead?

Clementine walked through the cramped hallway, making her way through the crowds of people. She kept her eyes glued to the floor not bothering to make eye contact with anyone and hoping that no-one would come over and try to speak with her; she didn't want to make friends and have them end up dying like the rest of her friends. As she heard a girly giggle she glanced up, noticing a group of friends talking and messing around, Clementine couldn't help but let out a small smile, as she thought back to her old friends, back before the apocalypse even begun, and the times they had spent together.

"Clementine stop!" The blonde haired little girl cried out as she let out a large giggle. Clementine couldn't help but laugh at the girl as she tried to calm down her laughter so their teacher wouldn't hear. Their teacher; Mrs Smith, was a strict old lady, who Clementine's parents always told her 'did not seem suitable enough for teaching 7 year olds' she was to 'uptight' for this profession yet she was still here, God knows why.

"Is something the matter girls?" The old, grumpy lady asked as she gave them a cold stare. Clementine looked up at the teacher with her vibrant yellow eyes, putting on her best 'innocent expression'

"Everything is okay, Mrs Smith!" Clementine retorted with a bright cheery smile. A smile that won her many friends along with her cheery attitude. She noticed her brown eyed, raven haired friend glance back at the two of them, flashing a stupid grin over, her eye's gave away what she was mentally saying to Clementine 'HA HA'

"Okay girls, but if I catch you talking out of turn again, I will be forced to call your parents." The older lady replied, giving them both a final stare as if to intimidate them not to do it again. Clementine's so called 'sad eyes' must have worked again, 'I need to use them more often' she mentally noted before she stuck out her tongue to the raven haired girl, flashing a cheeky grin back to her.

Clementine smiled at the memory, she wasn't entirely sure why out of all of the day's she had spent with her friends she would chose to remember that day, it wasn't significant to her in any way, except for the fact that it was the day she told herself she would use her 'sad eyes' to get herself out of 'hairy situations' as Luke called them. Clementine's expression saddened straight away, remembering her brown haired friend and his unique sayings made her miss him even more, she wished she could have done something to help him but, thinking back, there was nothing she could have done.

As she reached the top of the stairs that led to her room, she walked past a 'carer' some help they were, they were never bothered enough to take the time to talk to Clementine, out of the whole year she had been living in this orphanage she had only spoken with the carers 2 times, 1 when she was enrolling into the orphanage as they told her the rules, and a second time when AJ was acting strange, the lady she spoke to took AJ away to the nearby nurse to have him looked at to realise he was malnourished, the nurse then ushered Clementine out of the room to speak to the carer that took them there. Even though Clementine wasn't there she knew what they were talking about because when the next day rolled around and AJ was allowed to be let out Clementine never got to see him, instead the nurse told her they were 'permitted to keep him there, safe and look after him until he's old enough.' Clementine remembered that day all too well, even though the nurse promised her she could visit AJ, whenever she tried to the doctors always made up excuses.

"Clementine, is it?" A lady wearing the usual 'uniform' the carers had, a black cardigan with a white t-shirt and jeans, asked. Clementine looked confused 'how did she know my name?' she asked herself mentally, as she debated wether to ask this out loud. Instead she settled for nodding, not finding the courage to speak up.

"I thought so, I was meant to be taking you and a couple of others to the park, you coming along now?" The woman asked with a soft smile. Clementine mentally cursed and tried to think of an excuse in her head, usually she gets away with not going by hiding in her room away from the others, they never bothered to search for her as they usually left without her.

"I uh… I feel sick?" Clementine replied, not sounding the least bit convincing, and she knew that because the lady looked at her with a smirk.

"Really? You don't look sick!" She said smugly, Clementine glared down at the ground not wanting to maintain eye contact with the lady. "I know your just looking for an excuse, but you've gotten out of going to the park too many times, It's not good for you to stay inside for too long, you need fresh air!" She replied. To Clementine, it felt like a rant, a rant that she didn't want to hear. Without waiting for a reply, the lady grabbed hold of Clementine's arm and pulled her along with her, going in the opposite direction that Clementine was going. "Come on!" She said instructively.

Sitting on the wooden bench Clementine let out a sigh of frustration, 'why did I have to come here?' she thought as she was now regretting entering Wellington with AJ and leaving Kenny behind. 'Kenny. I wonder where he is now? I hope he's okay' Clementine wished, she looked down at her hands, remembering the day she had to leave Kenny.

"Now I'm gonna walk away… and I might not look back… not 'cause I don't wan't to… I'm real glad to have met you, Clementine"

As Kenny's final word's rang through her head she felt her eye's fill up with tears, as soon as she watched him walk away from her she wanted nothing more but to call out to him, ask him if it was too late for her to go with him, but she didn't. 'Alvin, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, Pete, Sarita, Walter, Rebecca and Luke. They didn't die for us to give up on Wellington, I needed to do this for them, and AJ.' As soon as Clementine realised she wouldn't get AJ back she felt like she had failed them all, and thinking about it made her feel even more upset, so upset that she didn't hear footsteps making their way over to her.

"Why you so upset, Clem?" A familiar voice asked her. Immediately, her thoughts ran wild, telling her she was hallucinating. There was no way that voice could have been…

"Luke?!" Clementine spoke aloud, her eyes shot up and confirmed her thoughts, it was Luke! But 'how the hell did he survive that!' Clementine asked herself, about to ask Luke but instead, before either of them could speak their minds Clementine pulled Luke in for a big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Thanks to the people that read my last Chapter! This story will probably be 4 Chapters long, so 2 more to go after this one! I will most likely have the whole story finished before the weekend is over (so will release daily) Hope you enjoy! C:**

**Chapter 2- What happened?**

Clementine smiled softly at the brown haired man as they were both sat on the bench next to each other, Luke gave Clementine a warm smile in return. Clementine finally thought of the words to say, or ask in this case, there were so many questions running through her mind...

"How did you get out of there?" Clementine asked, she looked at Luke with confusion in those big yellow eyes, as Luke noticed the confusion he couldn't help but smile at Clementine softly before he started:

"Well, to be honest, I don't know for sure. All I remember is struggling against the Walker, trying to get it off and I started to get weak and light headed, I suddenly thought '_I have a machete' _and I used it and broke free, I was too weak to make it to the top, must have been because I needed to breathe, so I passed out. Next thing you know, I woke up again, by a fire. Some nice people found me floating and helped. I guess I got really lucky!" Luke said, as he though back to what had happened. Clementine smiled at Luke, happy to see him she still thought she was hallucinating but, she wouldn't have been able to hug him if he wasn't real so he must have been!

"I'm so happy to see you, really. You don't even know..." Clementine started, as tears started to fill up in her eyes, thinking back to what happened. When Kenny killed Jane, Mike and Bonnie ditching them, leaving Kenny behind. None of those things would have happened if Luke was around, he was like the glue that held them all together, of course Clementine didn't know that until he was gone, they needed him. Luke smiled at Clementine as he replied.

"Wow, kid, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" He flashed a cheeky smile over to Clementine as he retorted in a sarcastic manner. Clementine hit him in the arm, playfully as she gave him a light-hearted glare in response. Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the young girl.

"Here's the sassy Clem I know and love!" Luke responded with a sarcastic tone, he grinned over to Clementine as she gave him a weird look. Clementine was amazed at how Luke could always turn things into a joke, of course if the situation called for it he could be serious but other than that he always saw things in an amusing light.

"Oh shut up!" Clementine retorted, cracking a playful grin.

"Where's Kenny? And Bonnie, Jane, Mike, AJ ? Did they not want to play in the park too?" Luke asked confused. Clementine was suddenly brought back to Earth, Luke didn't know what happened to them all, and she would have to tell him. "Clem?" Luke continued, confused as to why Clementine was taking so long to answer and why her expression had changed, he had an idea why but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"No, they aren't here" Clementine replied, looking at the ground as she tried to think of how to break the news, she didn't want to remember it again but Luke deserved to know. Noticing Luke's curious expression Clementine continued. "They aren't in Wellington."

"What? Why not?" Luke curiously asked as bad thoughts ran through his head, what had happened to them?

"When you _'died' _Kenny got mad and started beating up Arvo, this made Bonnie and Mike mad. Kenny found a truck and got it working but we had different ideas on where to go, Kenny wanted to head north to Wellington, Jane wanted to head south back to Howes and Mike wanted to head south too but to Texas. We all decided to sleep on it but I woke up that night, and saw Bonnie, Mike and Arvo, they were leaving with all of our things, Arvo ended up shooting me and the next thing I know I was in the car with Kenny and Jane. They were both arguing about almost everything really, Kenny got out to look for diesel when walkers started coming, I got split up from Jane who was with Aj but found Kenny back at the rest stop, when Jane came back it was without AJ. Kenny got mad and they both started fighting, Kenny was about to kill Jane and I let him, it was either kill him or let him kill her and... I just couldn't do it." Clementine cut herself off as she started tearing up, she felt like she had blood on her hands but, even if she did shoot Kenny she would still have blood on her hands. Luke looked at Clementine sadly, Clementine was expecting him to be mad at her for not helping Jane but instead he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile as if to tell her _'It's okay' _Clementine knew it wasn't, but there was nothing she could do about it. "Me and Kenny found AJ later on inside the car, he wasn't dead, Jane had put him there to get a reaction out of Kenny so I forgave him and we went to Wellington together, long story short there was no room so Kenny told me to go in with AJ and... here we are now, except well, AJ he's..."

Luke looked to the ground upset, thinking _'This is my fault, if I had found them sooner then none of this would have happened' _he shook his head and said "I can't believe it... I wish I could have made it back sooner." As soon as Luke revealed his guilt to Clementine she responded reassuringly.

"This isn't your fault, I mean sure, this wouldn't have happened if you were there but I couldn't expect you to find us straight away after almost drowning in an icy cold lake." Luke looked at Clementine and gave her a soft smile, she could tell by his expression that he was grateful for her reassurance and was about to make a funny remark but she was interrupted.

"Clementine, who is this?" The carer lady asked as she looked between Clementine and Luke, the lady seemed to be in her thirties but Clementine made sure to note that she shouldn't leave Luke alone with a woman between 20-35 years old, he couldn't be trusted with them! He was after all a _'regular Casanova'_ as Mike had said before.

"This is my old friend Luke, I was with him and his group before and I thought he was dead!" Clementine replied happily, the Carer noticed her happy smile and felt curious. "Can he stay with us?" Clementine asked, not even bothering to ask Luke if he even wanted to stay with her, she just assumed he would and judging by his expression, he had no problem with it.

"Well, we usually only let children under the age of 18 stay, along with Carers of course. Oo! You know we have been looking for more help around here!" The lady replied with a smile, Clementine looked over to Luke with a bright smile across her face.

"Sure!" Luke replied as he grinned over to Clementine's hopeful eyes. Clementine looked at Luke happily and then over to the Lady who replied with.

"Great! You can get started tomorrow, first you should settle in!"

As Clementine showed Luke around the small room she noticed he had a secrete smirk on his face, Clementine stopped her little 'tour' and looked at Luke curiously "Is something wrong?" she asked confused at what he was smirking at.

"Didn't take you for the tour guide type, you seem too... Sassy for that." Luke cheekily retorted with a smug grin on his face, Clementine looked at Luke with a mock glare.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent tour guide..." Clementine stated as Luke stifled a laugh "I... Shut up, Gosh. Out of everyone I met during the apocalypse I just had to end up with _you _didn't I?" She said sarcastically, Luke giving her his best _'puppy dog eyes' _"Not gonna work, only _my _sad eyes work on people, you should know, I used them on you when everyone wanted to lock me in the shed" As soon as Clementine mentioned the shed she gave Luke a playful glare, which caused Luke to look down feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Clem, I wish I could have done something to stop you from being locked in the shed." Luke confessed. Clementine gave him a reassuring smile as she said:

"You can make it up to me by not making fun of my tour guiding skills!" Luke gave her a warm smile as he looked down at her, feeling obedient he replied with

"Deal."

"Ah, Luke!" A males voice called out through the empty hallway, Luke turned around and noticed a man with dark hair and glasses. He was wearing a dirty suit, which meant he must have had a professional job prior to the apocalypse, and was stuck in that job right at the beginning. Not recognising the man Luke looked confused but replied politely with.

"Erm, hey... man?" Obviously noticing the confusion in Luke's voice the man chuckled.

"You wouldn't know me, I'm the _'head' _of this place, I know everyone! It's nice to meet you!" The man said sounding friendly, but Luke knew he couldn't fully trust anyone until they are proven to be trustworthy enough. He looked at the man and gave him a small smile, the man extended out his hand and said "My name's Ryan" Luke shook his hand.

"The name's Luk- Ah, you already knew that, sorry I forgot." Luke replied feeling awkward. Ryan let out a chuckle, obviously having a sense of humour.

"That's fine Luke. Hey! Almost forgot, I needed to remind you, we are all going out tonight for our duty and you need to be there too, at about 6pm?" Luke looked at Ryan confused _'duty? What duty? And how'm I suppose to know when it's 6pm?" _But instead of voicing his curiosity Luke responded with:

"Uh... Yeah okay"

"_Duty?" _Clementine said curious. She looked over to Luke confused as she asked him "What is this _duty?_"

"I have no idea. I should have asked but... I don't know, I just couldn't!" Luke replied feeling just as confused as Clementine was feeling. They both were curious but Clementine felt nervous as well. _'What if it's dangerous... I just found him again!"_ Clementine really didn't want to loose him expecially this soon after him again!

"Be careful." Clementine said as she gazed at Luke. Noticing her worry Luke gave her a reassuring smile as he nudged her arm lightly.

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself"

Luke wandered through the creepy looking house, they were now outside of Wellington and wandering through an abandoned house. Luke looked to his right to see Ryan who was leading a group of men, he instructed Luke to _'Check upstairs' _Luke nodded in response and made his way up the stairs. He was told to look out for supplies, anything that could benefit them but Luke had no such luck. He checked under the dirty old bed as he squinted his eyes to try to get a good glimpse, but just as he expected there was nothing. _'This place is abandoned, there's no way-'_

"What do you want?!" Luke heard a desperate voice call out, thinking someone was in trouble, Luke rushed over to where he heard the voice. As he looked in to the room he saw a man, with what seemed to be his wife and child. But what shocked Luke the most was the fact that Ryan had his gun pointed at them all, they were defenceless yet him and his men pointed their guns at them all. After not even a moments hesitation 3 loud gunshots filled the room, the people were dead! And Ryan ordered his men to help him rummage through their rucksacks stealing their belongings! _'I don't like it here...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Oh no!**

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked looking frightened, after Luke came back he immediately told Clementine what happened. He was currently pacing around Clementine's small bedroom feeling uneasy.

"They kill people and steal their things. God, I should have known, no wonder they have all these supplies, there is no way they were lucky enough to just stumble upon them!" Luke rambled on feeling frustrated, he had no clue on what they should do, of course, get out is the right answer but how?

"... We should leave." Clementine stated with a serious expression on her face, Luke looked at Clementine and responded with.

"That's what I was planning on, but how?" Luke ran his hand through his wavy brown hair feeling confused, he let out a gentle sigh as he took a seat next to Clementine "Remember what they said on the enrolment? We can't leave here unless we are permitted to. We sure as hell wont..." Luke said as he gave Clementine a sad look, he noticed her expression changed to disappointment, so he knew he had to try to be positive, for her sake. "But, we will think of something Clem," Luke gave Clementine a soft smile to try to reassure her.

"I have an idea..." Clementine stated with a bright smile, Luke looked at her with a mock doubtful expression.

"You sure about that, kid?" Luke replied with a smirk, Clementine hit him in the arm.

**"HELP!" **Luke cried out as he held Clementine's limp body in his arms, **"I NEED HELP!" **Doctors and nurses came rushing over to the scene.

"What happened?" A doctor asked looking at Clementine's limp body.

"She passed out, I don't know what happened, please help us!" Luke cried out in desperation, immediately, the doctors and nurses rushed Clementine away into another room. As they did that, Luke snuck off around the corner, their plan was in action. Luke finally found what he was looking for, the alarm.

"Found you" Luke smirked as he reached out and pulled the leaver, setting off the alarm. Doctors and nurses scurried out of the wards, leaving their sick patients unattended. Luke could hear some of them crying out in desperation, wanting to be saved. The alarm was a walker alarm, it was sounded whenever there were walkers roaming around and where would be the best place to put an alarm warning people of the _walking dead? _In a hospital, of course. Luke grinned in victory as he saw Clementine rushing down the hall. Luke gave her a thumbs up as he ran alongside her. Suddenly, a wailing was heard, and not just any wailing, a baby.

"We should help!" Clementine called out to Luke as she started running in the direction of the wailing.

"What?! You do know there aren't actual walkers around here, that baby isn't in any danger right now, but we might be if we don't leave soon!" Luke responded looking exasperated.

"What do you think will happen if everyone thinks a screaming baby was trapped inside a room with a walker Luke? That baby is in danger and we have to help them, or **I **will do it on my own if your too selfish?" Clementine responded almost angrily, to her it seemed like Luke was being selfish; _**we**__ need to leave or __**we **__will die. _When in reality, Luke was just trying to be realistic, this baby would be fine if they left them but they didn't. Luke followed Clementine, not looking happy, _she always get's her own way _he thought as a smirk broke through his face.

When they entered the room they noticed it was mostly empty, almost abandoned looking, why would they leave a baby in here? where on both Clementine and Luke's minds. Clementine quickly rushed over to baby about to grab them in her arms when instead she let out a gasp.

**"AJ? **Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead!" Clementine felt the tears well up in her eyes, she didn't fail them all, he was alive! She looked over at Luke who had a silly grin on his face as he looked over at little AJ.

"Hey, buddy! I can finally teach you how to play football now!" Luke smiled as he looked to AJ, as AJ looked at the two he immediatley stopped crying.

"Is anybody in here? we are here to help!" A loud voice echoed through the hall outside. Luke and Clementine looked at each other with panicked expressions, noticing another way out, Luke guided Clementine and AJ towards the back entrance as they ran out. Luke and Clementine (who was holding AJ) were running outside, noticing a large crowd gathering around the outside of the hospital they both snuck off trying to not be noticed by anyone, they were walking fast _out of sight _or maybe not...

"Hold it! Where do you think your going?!" A masculine voice called out. Clementine and Luke stopped and turned to look at the source of the problem, a security guy. Great.

"We were just... uh..." Luke stuttered nervously. Clementine immediately spoke up, stopping Luke's rambling.

"We were just going back to our home, we forgot our weapon." Clementine stated with her best innocent expression, expecting the guard to fall like putty in her hands, allowing them the chance to escape, but there must have been something wrong with this guy, as he let out a smirk.

"Nice try girlie but I aint stupid. I know what y'all are tryna do." He stated with a smirk Clementine and Luke looked at each other with worried expressions, they gave each other a nod then Clementine placed AJ on the nearby bench quickly before she ran over to the man pulling his arms behind his back whilst Luke searched for something to tie him up with.

"Hurry up Luke!" Clementine cried out as the man started struggling almost breaking free, Luke looked at the ground as he noticed something. A shotgun.

"Change of plan." Luke stated as he grabbed the shotgun, hitting the guard around the head with it. The guard suddenly blacked out, Clementine grabbed AJ off the bench as she ran off with Luke following her tail (as his leg was still bad from getting shot by the Russians.)

"Hey!" A different voice shouted out, this time Clementine and Luke ran as fast as they could out of the gates of Wellington with the guards following on. There must have been around 4 different guards searching for them, Clementine felt panicky; _'What if they catch up to us? We'll be pretty much dead._ Clementine gasped as she felt herself being pulled behind a bush, regaining her hold on AJ she looked to the culprit, Luke.

"What the hell?!" She asked as she looked up at Luke with a confused expression.

"Shh! Be quiet or else they will hear us!" Luke replied in a hushed whisper, his plan was to hide out until the guards went off in another direction leaving them in the clear, some plan huh? What if they found them hiding? They'd be dead right away. "Look, I know you're sceptical but, it's the best choice we got, we can't keep running." Clementine knew Luke was right but she didn't want to admit it. It would definitely be used against her later on.

...

"I... think we're clear." Luke said about 10 minutes later, why did the guards care so much about finding them? Why couldn't they just let them go?

"Good, I think AJ need's a clean diaper." Clementine stated, not even a second passed before Luke started walking ahead obviously volunteering that Clementine would have to clean his diaper. _'Why's it always me?' _She asked herself, but come to think of it, it was probably for the best she did most of the things she did, the others would mess things up if they did it, Clementine was definitely the best candidate.

"Look over here Clem!" Luke said with happiness in his voice, Clementine looked confused, it was just a camp fire camp.

"It's just a campfire camp, it wont come in handy, you know there are people looking for us and if they see smoke in the distance they will follow it, find us and kill us" Clementine stated sensibly, she was always the sensible one, Luke didn't know what he would do without Clementine sometimes.

"That's smart kid. Let's wait until it gets dark, surely they wont still be looking for us then, it would be too dangerous." Clementine smiled at Luke's compliment, she still loved receiving compliments well who doesn't?

"I guess I can agree on that."

...

"Luke?" Clementine looked up at Luke with a curious look, it was later on that night and both Clementine and Luke were sat around the warm campfire, Luke was holding a fast asleep AJ. Upon hearing his companion he looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hm?" He replied, not sure what Clementine was about to ask or say.

"What did you mean? When you said '_I could have done more, I know it in my bones and I gotta live with it'_?" Clementine asked Luke looking confused.

"Well, by that I mean, I know I could have done more. Lot's more. There are things I wish I did, things I wish I never did, things I wish I could forget about. I know I could have done more for the group, I was their leader, and all I did was lead them to their death. I really wish I could have done _something. _I want to think that my folks are looking down at me and are proud of who I am right now but, I don't feel like I have." Luke confessed, Clementine could tell he was starting to get upset, but he tried to hide his emotions, just like he always did. Clementine wished he could see that he's wrong, he was worth so much to them all, but maybe if she told him how important he is he might believe her.

"That isn't true. You were a good leader! Sure, the group all died but that wasn't your fault it's how the world is now. You were the reason the group stayed together! when you 'died' everything fell apart. You saved me back there in the river! I know you'll probably say _'I'm the reason you fell down there in the first place' _but that isn't true! I chose to go after you, and you saved my life Luke." Clementine said. She looked up at Luke to see he was smiling at her, a warm smile of appreciation.

"Thanks kid, I don't know what I'd do without you..." Luke gave Clementine's hat a gentle pull down, Clementine gave him a mock glare as if to say _'don't you dare touch my hat' _which made Luke smile. They never would have imagined that they would both be here right now, two completely different people, who would have never spoken if the apocalypse hadn't have happened. Two people that were now good friends, they almost felt like family. Luke was like the annoying brother Clementine never wished for, and Luke thought of Clementine like his sassy little sister, what a rare friendship they had-

**"Shit." **Luke exclaimed as he brought out his machete.

"Walkers..." Clementine groaned as she reached through her bag in search of her hammer. "Crap, I forgot my hammer, all I have is that stupid hatchet that get's stuck all the damn time!" She cried out, panicking as she could hear more than one groan coming from beyond the trees, way more than one.

"Crap. Don't worry Clem, I'll try to get most of 'em" Luke responded preparing. As they walkers drew closer Luke started to attack them with his machete, but there were too many. "There's too many Clem... just, run!" Luke ordered Clementine, Clementine looked at Luke like he was crazy.

"Hell no Luke, I'll help." Clementine started attacking the walkers coming in the opposite direction, her hatchet got stuck in the walker she just killed, Clementine desperately and frantically tried to pull the hatchet out as she looked to her right seeing a walker was coming right for her. _'I guess this is it, how I die...' _Clementine didn't want to die, she wanted to stay alive but things didn't look good for her right now. She closed her eyes as she continued with pulling out the currently stuck hatchet awaiting a scorching pain, that would override her body... But it never came.

**"Ugh!" **Luke let out a groan as he swung his machete at the walkers head, just before it got to Clementine. Clementine looked at Luke, feeling grateful when...

**"AH!" **A walker appeared from behind Luke taking him by surprise, Luke was quick to swing his machete around the walkers neck, killing them instantly. Luke took a breather before touching his shoulder, eye's turning wide before he said...

"Oh **fuck**... I...I'm bit"

**_AN; I'm so sorry:(_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - I'll Miss You.**

Clementine took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her knee's, trying to get her breathing back to a normal pace. As she glanced up she saw Luke standing with his back to her, they hadn't said a word to each other since the big revelation but Clementine was curious to know what was running through Luke's mind, how was he taking this? He always seemed to hide his emotions, never the one to cry in front of others or show his anger and rage, but even the strongest minds can break.

"Well, we're safe... for now." Luke stated as he broke the uncomfortable silence, still not turning to look at Clementine. Clementine looked around, they were in a small cabin that reminded her of the one they used to live in. Noticing the walkers going in the opposite direction, Clementine had to agree.

"Yeah." She replied sounding noticeably upset, upon hearing this, Luke put on his best smile and turned to Clementine.

"Everything will be okay, Clem." Luke said. In a way that didn't sound the least bit convincing, he was trying to reassure Clementine, even though he didn't believe it himself.

"You're a liar. Nothing will be _okay._" Clementine said, anger seeping through her broken voice. How many more friends was she going to loose? It seemed like every time something good happened to her something even worse would come a long not long after. Clementine was mad; mad that she was loosing another friend, another companion, her _brother_. Luke let out a sad sigh after hearing Clementine, he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to comfort her but then who would comfort him? Even when his best friend died, no tears were shed, he wanted to cry and let out his emotions but, a scared little girl was in the room next door, he had to comfort her.

A soft cry from Aj broke the silence between them, Clementine turning to comfort him, whilst Luke started walking around stating he would 'Look for stuff that could help' leaving Clementine alone with Aj.

"Shhh, it's okay Aj we will be fine." Clementine said with tears in her eyes, nothing will be fine, she had just had this argument with Luke yet here she was, being a hypocrite. She did it to comfort Aj as Luke did to comfort her, realising that Luke - in his darkest hour, where he should be scared and upset - tried to comfort **her**, not wanting **her**to be sad and all she did was yell back at him. Feeling almost guilty, Clementine let out a sigh _'what is wrong with me? I should apologise.' _After Aj stopped crying Clementine rested him on the old, worn out sofa, making sure he was placed in a safe position where he wouldn't fall off, Clementine started walking around the Cabin, looking to get a good look at it and to find Luke.

**"Luke!" **Clementine cried out as she saw her friend laying on the floor. She ran over to him, checking his pulse, it was faint but it was still there; he wasn't dead yet. Clementine moved him so he wasn't laying against the cold, hard floor and she tried with all her strength to rest him against the wall.

"Urgh." Luke let out a painful moan as his eye's opened. He noticed a worried and sad looking Clementine so he quickly tried to regain his strength. "Clementine? I... uh... What happened?" Luke asked feeling confused. Clementine's eyes started to water, noticing how pale Luke looked, he looked like how Lee looked in his final moments.

"Can you get up?" Clementine asked hopeful. If he couldn't then she would know his time was coming and he had started to get bad even quicker than Lee had. Everything about this felt familiar to Clementine, the way Luke was sitting against a wall struggling to get up as he was slowly dying reminded her of Lee.

"I... I'm sorry, Clem." Luke said sadly, he couldn't get up. He tried as hard as he could yet every time he tried to get up, his shoulder would prevent him from getting up far enough. He was weak, and would turn soon, the burning sensation in his shoulder reminded him of that.

"Please, Luke. Please don't go!" Clementine let out a sad sob as she bent down on her knee's in front of Luke, giving him a final hug. It was all happening so fast, Lee never turned this quick but they do say your condition varies depending on the person.

"Clem, I'm sor-" Luke repeated, being cut off by Clementine.

"Stop apologising! I need to, I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have snapped at you! I just didn't want to loose you!" Clementine admitted as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to be strong, she had tried to be all these years now, but she just had to break now, she was still a kid after all. Luke felt saddened by her words, she didn't need to apologise, he understood why she snapped.

"Don't feel bad, I.. understand" Luke said, as he tried to give her a comforting smile, instead he let out a cough.

"This is all my fault, maybe... maybe if we never went back we could have escaped sooner... Or maybe if I had remembered to bring a better weapon, I wouldn't have gotten stuck and have you rescue me!" Clementine confessed as more salty tears ran down her face. She felt like it was her fault, if she was more careful none of this would have happened, but it did.

"It isn't your fault Clem. I'm glad we saved Aj and whose to say that we would have made it out still if we didn't go for him? I saved you from that walker, you never forced me, it was my own fault I just... couldn't let you die..." Luke said, he felt bad that Clementine thought it was her fault, and he also felt like he didn't have the energy to argue with her. "Please... Don't argue with me... I know that... You're a stubborn one... I don't have the energy to argue with you." Luke felt like it was getting harder to breathe and find enough air, he felt weak the lack of oxygen that was running through his body, the bite in his shoulder starting to feel numb as did the rest of his arm, the bite was starting to take affect, they didn't have enough time.

"Okay Luke, I wont argue with you." Clementine said in obedience, the first and last time she would obey his words, she loved to challenge him, he always had the best reactions.

_**"Clem!" Luke called out as Clementine swung her hammer, cracking it into the currently dead Walker's skull. Clementine turned around looking at a disapproving Luke with a grin on her face.**_

_**"Keep it down Luke, you'll attract walkers you bonehead." Clementine said with a smirk on her face, she loved to wind him up it was fun. Luke shook his head, she could have been killed!**_

_**"Clem, this is serious you could have been killed!" Luke said with a serious look on his face, he walked over to the walker checking through his pockets to see whether he had anything useful on him.**_

_**"Relax old man, you know you don't give me enough credit." Clementine said, rolling her eyes. She didn't die, she could handle herself, she made it this long didn't she?**_

_**"I know you can handle yourself but..." Luke trailed off, as if he didn't want to finish what he was about to say.**_

_**"But what?" Clementine looked at Luke curiously, she had known him for about 2 days now, they were on a scouting mission, while the others rested from their long walk that would last 5 days. How tiring.**_

_**"I... care about you, I just want you to be careful." Luke admitted, almost awkwardly. He didn't seem like the type that liked to voice his emotions, and after knowing her for only 2 days he hoped she wouldn't find it weird. But the warm smile that Clementine gave him convinced him otherwise.**_

_**"Thanks." Clementine gratefully said. Smiling up at Luke as he returned the smile.**_

_**"No prob. This is awkward..." Luke admitted feeling kind of uncomfortable. How did he care so much about a little girl he barely knew? He didn't know why but they just naturally got on. They both were similar in that they lost their parents and were alone. Even if Luke had the Cabin group, he never had one person that he cared the most about however the others did: Nick had Pete, Carlos had Sarah, Rebecca had Alvin and the other way round. Luke never had that one person to care about and protect but he knew that it would be Clementine.**_

_**"I don't think it is..." Clementine said with a smile. Maybe she felt the same way, they would both have each others backs no matter what.**_

"I...You have to leave..." Luke said as he felt his other arm go numb, he would turn soon and he didn't want Clementine around to witness it, he didn't want to end up attacking her.

"But... What about you?" Clementine asked, Luke knew what she meant. _'Are you just going to let yourself turn? Shouldn't I put you out of your misery?'_

"I... I can't let you do that..." Luke said as he tried so hard to fight the pain that was overriding his body. "You shouldn't. Have to do this. Type of thing..." Luke said sadly, as someone who was against killing unless in self defence she would have expected him to say that. She remembered Lee's words _**'killing is bad no matter what' **_even if her shooting Luke wasn't exactly _'killing'_ him it still didn't feel right to Luke. He wanted her to leave.

"Okay, I'll... I'll go." Clementine said with more and more tears falling down her cheeks. Luke looked over at Clementine as he said.

"Thank you." Luke looked at Clementine as she slowly got up, looking like she didn't want to leave. "Stay safe... Keep Aj safe... Take my machete." Luke's eye's started to close as he tried desperately to fight off the pain, fight off whatever it was that was making him turn. With sad eye's Clementine reached for Luke's machete, she started walking towards the door before she stopped, she turned around to look at Luke one last time.

"I will." Were Clementine's last two words to Luke, two words that didn't seem like much but meant a lot to Luke, she will keep safe and that was what he wanted to hear. Clementine was a strong little girl that could handle herself even better than any adult could, Luke knew she would be fine on her own, that she would be safe but that reassurance was nice to hear, Luke could now die with the comfort that Clementine and Aj would be okay.

...

**1 month later**

"Aj? What is it?" Clementine asked in frustration as Aj's crying wouldn't stop. Clementine felt confused, why wouldn't he stop? He didn't need his diaper changed, he had been fed not long ago, and Clementine tried burping him but he didn't need it. So why wouldn't he stop? Clementine heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside the cabin, after Luke she found their old cabin and stayed there with Aj and, luckily no one was there. After hearing the footsteps Clementine grabbed the machete after placing Aj back in his 'crib' she cautiously walked down the stairs waiting behind the wall. She held the machete up by her chest, prepared if whoever it was wasn't friendly. Taking a deep breath Clementine tried to calm down her thoughts. _'Your gonna be fine.' _Hearing the door open, Clementine's eyes widened she waited, unsure of what to do. Feeling panicked she closed her eyes for a brief second as she took another deep breath, when she opened them again she jumped out from behind the wall, grabbing the mystery person and clutching the machete against their throat as almost a threat.

"Gah! Get off you son of a bitch!" An angry yet familiar voice called out causing Aj to start crying, Clementine took a closer look at the man that was struggling in her grip and then she recognised him.

"Kenny?!" Clementine let him go and brought the machete to the floor, the man turned around confirming Clementine's thoughts.

"Clementine?" Kenny said in shock. It didn't take long before Clementine pulled him into a hug.


End file.
